


that summer in new york

by independentalto



Series: a moment apart [11]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reality AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/independentalto/pseuds/independentalto
Summary: They were perfect.





	that summer in new york

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blancafic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blancafic/gifts).



> Prompt: "How did we get here?"
> 
> Must be accompanied by [Florence + the Machine's "The End of Love".](https://open.spotify.com/track/1tpkN6z0Zd3wphAd3DASDX)

She doesn't know how this happened. 

She remembers their first wedding through fragmented memories like jagged stained glass, how they'd sworn they'd never part, sickness and death be damned; how the sunlight had poured through the field where they stood making their vows. She remembers thinking she wanted to bottle the moment, screw it tight in a mason jar so that it could never be lost. 

They had been ethereal then, their words soft and powerful with the promise of a lifetime. She remembers her hand cradled in his, her anchor in an otherwise choppy sea of a world. 

His proposal was a hazy memory shrouded in the reminiscence of nostalgia -- when she thought about it, it was like viewing a decades-old movie -- the face in her memories with tears streaming down rosy cheeks almost alien to her current complexion. 

She couldn't find a negative memory. Why couldn't she find a negative memory? 

Anything would've sufficed. Even the smallest infraction -- a fight, money gone missing -- she would've taken anything at this point. Anything that would've explained how they'd fallen so far.

The sun was rising on them, now, ripples of heat accompanying the scorching reds and oranges of the rising sun. It slowly but surely lit up the gritty high-rises of the city, and if she listened hard enough, she could hear people beginning their days with blaring honks and revving taxi engines. 

"How did we get here?" she wondered out loud, and the question lingered in the air with the dissipating cold. How had they ended up on the roof of their apartment, last night's beers in their hands and resignment settling into their bodies? 

How had they gone from promising each other love for the rest of their lives to not having an ounce of love at all?


End file.
